


My Hero

by PokemonKatt



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Because it's the drama club of course there's drama, Classmates to friends to lovers, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not bad drama just the acting drama, Tsuruzo is a king i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Only one man can help an injured actor. That man happens to be the actor's crush.
Relationships: Tsuruzo Yamazaki/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 4





	My Hero

It was just those two onstage. Tsuruzo and Kokona were going over their lines together. The other members had already finished and had gone home. It was very late, around 6:15, so barely anybody would be around.

"No, no, you need to be more graceful when you turn! You're too stiff!" The actor scolded. Kokona let out a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"Listen. I'm tired. I think it's best if we call it a day." She walked offstage. Tsuruzo continued to practice his lines and his actions. Just before Kokona got out of the doors, she heard a distressed cry from behind her.

Tsuruzo had slipped off the stage and he looked like he was in a _lot_ of pain from it.

"TSURUZO! Are you ok?!" Kokona ran over to him and knelt down next to him. He was on his side, clutching his right ankle. He was also in tears.

"It's my ankle, I think I sprained it, it really hurts!" He answered.

"We need to get you medical attention...ohh, but I can barely lift a bucket of water, there's no way I can carry you!" The actress got up in a panic. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do???"

"Hey, what's up guys?" A voice from the other side of the gymnasium called. Budo was there and he walked over. After seeing Tsuruzo's state, his smile disappeared and he crouched at his side. "Oh no, what's wrong???"

"My ankle..." Tsuruzo muttered in response. A blush appeared on his face from how close Budo was. He lifted the actor up bridal style, which made the blush get brighter.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. The nurse is here until 6:30, so you'll be fine." The martial artist started to sprint out of the gymnasium, keeping a tight grip onto Tsuruzo, hard enough so he didn't drop him, but gentle enough so he didn't hurt him. Once he was in the infirmary, the nurse quickly grabbed an ice pack and Budo carefully lowered Tsuruzo onto a bed. The nurse checked Tsuruzo's ankle, which was now badly swollen.

"Oh dear, this looks quite severe...do you want me to call your father to pick you up?" The nurse asked as she gently pressed the ice pack against Tsuruzo's ankle. He hissed from the pain.

"It's very late and he has a show today...I don't want to bother him, since it should've started right about now." He answered.

"Well, you can't just stay here overnight..."

"I'll try to make my way home on foot..."

"You can't with such a bad ankle!"

"I have no other way home..."

"I can take him home." Budo cut into the argument. The nurse and the injured actor looked at him. "He lives opposite me, it's no bother." He picked up Tsuruzo again. The nurse used bandages to strap the ice pack onto his ankle before the two students headed off.

* * *

"So your father's a famous actor?"

"Yes. He loves all art. Painting, acting, singing, dancing, music, even food art. He loves it all. That's how he met my mother...although she's not in a great state right now. She's in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, I hope she gets better soon..."

"Hopefully. My mother works from home. She's a freelance artist, but also a cooking teacher in her spare time."

"Oh! I think I took lessons from her last year! Mariko, right?"

"Yes, that's her."

"You're lucky to have her as a mother."

"Considering my father's horrid temper, I want her home...I don't know what I'll do when she's gone. Kizana won't be of any help, she gives no moral support to any of us. When Kokona's father was getting extorted for money, she gave Kokona no help whatsoever. She just made her feel worse. I was there to help her through it."

"As any good friend should be. You're a great guy, Tsuruzo." Budo complimented the actor. His blush became intense.

"Thank you...oh, here we are." He pointed to his house door. Budo knew anyways, he was just doing it for guidance. "I should be alright from here."

"No, I want to make sure you're safe inside." Budo's response shocked Tsuruzo. He was always very determined and kind, so maybe he should've expected it. The actor dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys, putting the house key into the lock and turning it before pulling it out and opening the door.

Toma Yamazaki, Tsuruzo's father, was standing near the door. When he saw his son's injury, his livid expression became worried.

"Oh no, what happened?" He asked as Budo lowered Tsuruzo onto the sofa.

"I was rehearsing late to perfect my lines and fell off the stage...Kokona didn't have the strength to carry me and Budo came to my rescue." He answered. Toma stood right in front of Budo and glared down at him. Budo didn't even flinch from the glare.

"You did good, lad. Go home." Toma patted Budo on the shoulder, a smile appearing on his face. It was very weak, but good enough for the martial artist, giving a bright smile in return and walking out.

"Get well soon, Tsuruzo!" He called out before shutting the door behind him. Toma let out a heavy sigh and glared down at Tsuruzo.

"Listen here. Next time you're staying past 6PM, message me." He growled. Tsuruzo just nodded in response, frightened of his father. He got up and hopped to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with you injured?!" Kizana yelled. Tsuruzo just shrugged. He was meant to be at home, resting, but he was forced to come in. Toma took him to the hospital after dinner and due to how bad his sprain was, he needed a cast.

"We'll have to postpone the play until I recover."

"How long will that take?"

"A month."

"A MONTH?!?!" Kizana got even more mad.

"It's a serious sprain! I can't put any weight on it at all, it hurts a lot even without pressure! I shouldn't even be in today, but I got dragged in!"

"You're the best member I have, I need you here!"

"Kizana...look, I need to get going." Tsuruzo got his crutches and made his way out of the club room. Kizana grabbed one of the crutches to stop him in his tracks, which caused him to lose his balance and fall over. He was lucky not to his his bad ankle.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"KIZANA SUNOBU! MY OFFICE, NOW!" A loud voice made both freeze. Genka Kunahito, the guidance counsellor, was standing right in front of the collapsed Tsuruzo and glaring right at Kizana. Kizana slowly began to walk to the counsellor's office. Genka helped Tsuruzo up. "You too, Tsuruzo, although you're not in trouble, I will need your view of the situation."

* * *

"So you were forced to come in when you have been given medical advice that demands you to rest?" Genka asked. Tsuruzo nodded in response.

"I didn't force you to come in at all." Kizana huffed.

"Explain THIS then." Tsuruzo took out his phone and opened his exchange with Kizana.

_K- If I don't see you in the club room today, I'll have your reputation sent through the dirt!_

_T- Kizana, the doctor has told me I need to stay home._

_K- Sucks to be you. You're coming in and that's final, even if I have to drag you by that ankle._

_T- Alright..._

"That isn't just proof that you were forced to come in, but proof of blackmail and potential bullying, which we take very seriously." Genka got up from her seat and leaned towards Kizana. "You, young lady, will be suspended for the rest of the week and will not be allowed to perform in the upcoming play."

"But I've been practicing for the past two months!"

"Well, there is a way to redeem yourself. You will have to send a formal letter of apology to Tsuruzo. Also, his mother is in terrible condition. A nice gift to her will be enough."

"But---"

"No buts. Now, leave." Genka's fiery glare frightened Kizana. She got up and walked out. "As for you, go home and rest." Genka's glare ceased and a warm smile appeared on her face. Tsuruzo nodded. and got up. "Oh, before you go, I know your father is busy, so is there anyone to take care of you?"

"No, I only have my father right now."

"Well, how about another student? I'll allow them to skip school for the rest of the day just as long as they stay with you. So, who do you---"

"Budo Masuta, please." Tsuruzo cut Genka off. "He, uhm, helped me when I originally got the injury..."

"Of course. I'll call him in." The counsellor walked out and returned with Budo several minutes later. As soon as Budo saw Tsuruzo, he became worried.

"What's this about???" He looked at Genka. She just gave a warm smile.

"I'm sending you to Tsuruzo's home to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. His father is absent and we want to make sure he doesn't hurt himself again, so he needs supervision at all times. I hope you are able to, he did ask for you specifically." She explained. The last bit made Tsuruzo go bright red. He would be all alone with Budo. _Just the two of them._

"I will." Budo helped Tsuruzo up and the two waved goodbye to Genka.

* * *

"You don't have to stay here overnight, I don't want to be a bother to you..." Tsuruzo let out a sigh. He didn't want Budo to dislike him. The martial artist was outside the bathroom door whilst Tsuruzo was inside.

"I want to make sure you're safe. You're my friend, I can't just abandon you." Budo leaned against the closed door. He considered him a friend? They barely knew each other!

"I'm glad you consider me a friend...but I don't know much about you. We didn't get to talk much when you carried me home yesterday since it's a short walk." After Tsuruzo had finished both his explanation and his business, he opened the door. "I want to get to know you more."

"Alright. Let's sit down and talk." The two of them went to Tsuruzo's room. It was quite large with lilac walls and soft cream carpet. His bed was king sized and had half a dozen cushions on it. The frame was black and had white drapes over the sides, almost like doors. His desk went around the corner and the inner edge was rounded so it was more comfortable. Surprisingly, he had what looked like a gaming PC with a rainbow keyboard and blue mouse, alongside a printer, a shredder and a massive desk organiser with a shop's worth of stationery. Finally, the edges of his room had LED lights and the remote was in the organiser. Tsuruzo moved one of the drapes, resting it on a hook on the wall, before sitting down on the bed. He propped his crutches up between his bed and his bedside drawers. Budo sat next to him.

They talked for what seemed like hours. When Toma arrived home, he didn't like the idea of Budo staying over, but he agreed in the end as long as Budo and Tsuruzo didn't do anything...intimate. Toma was fully aware Tsuruzo was not straight and only had a romantic interest in men. He was also aware from Budo's mother (who he was great friends with) that Budo was bisexual. Budo did have a preference for women, but liked men as well. The Yamazaki line is known to frown upon homosexual acts, so Toma never speaks to the rest of his family. One word about Tsuruzo's sexuality would make them discriminate him. He didn't want Tsuruzo to be discriminated for being himself. He wanted to protect him.

* * *

"It's good to see you're finally back on your feet!" Kokona gave Tsuruzo a hug as soon as she saw him cast free.

"It feels great to have that cast off. Now I can perform as beautifully as ever!" He laughed as he walked inside the school building. Himself and Kokona had gotten there a few minutes early to prepare for the play. The past month had been both quick and slow. Quick because of his time with Budo and slow because of his mother's deteriorating state. Tsuruzo stopped at the lockers and after a quick glance around, he slipped a light pink letter into Budo's locker before heading to the gymnasium.

Every passing minute made Tsuruzo feel excited and nervous. Every student that walked in was looking forward to the play, no matter how social or shy they were. Everyone in the school was going to see it, minus Kizana who was skipping out of rage. When everyone was sat down and the lights were dimmed, the play began.

Tokuko, Shozo and Riku silently cheered for their fellow club members when their climax scene came on. Kokona poured her heart out into her lines and moved gracefully. As for Tsuruzo, he was as perfect as ever onstage, giving 200% into his lines, his actions, his expressions, everything. He loved every minute and once it was all done, the audience applauded the club. There were cheers and whistles and out of the corner of his eye, Tsuruzo saw Budo with a bouquet in his hands. He gave a discrete wave, which the actor returned.

Earlier on, Budo had read the letter. He had the bouquet for a bigger reason instead of just a congratulations for the play.

This is what Tsuruzo wrote:

_'Dear Budo,_

_It's been quite a hectic month. A painful one as well...but through all of this, you have helped me and I owe you for this. I have a confession to make. Meet me under the cherry tree at 3:30._

_From your dear friend, Tsuruzo.'_

After reading the location, Budo knew there could only be one reason. A confession.

* * *

When the time came, Budo ran to the cherry tree. He had already given the bouquet to Tsuruzo as he gave it to him straight after the play. He slowed down to a walk before stopping. Tsuruzo, who was facing the cherry tree, turned around at the sound of Budo's footsteps on the grass.

"I'm glad you could meet me here." The actor smiled, a blush appearing on his face. Budo returned it with a cheeky grin.

"It's no problem. I couldn't just ignore you, especially since this must be important. Confessions are never little. So, what is it?" The martial artist waited for an answer. Tsuruzo felt really nervous now that he was actually confessing to Budo. He couldn't back out. This was it. Now or never.

"So, over the past month...well, more than that actually...I have felt quite flustered and nervous around you. It's just not like me...but even with the nerves, you make me feel whole. With my mother being severely ill and my father being busy, I don't get much love...but you fill that void. I want you to fill that void for the rest of my life. I want to be with you in sickness and in health. I want to be with you forever."

"Uhh...that's really lovely, but it sounds a bit complicated. What are you trying to---"

"Be my boyfriend, please!" Tsuruzo cut Budo off. Both of them paused. "I, uhh, want you to be my boyfriend...that's what I'm trying to say."

"I had a feeling you would say this from your letter." Budo sighed.

"Wait...do you not feel the same way???"

"No, I didn't mean to sound like that! I just suspected this was why you asked me to come up here. I'm a but surprised it actually is the reason...but I'm glad it is. I want to protect you, Tsuruzo. I want to be with you for as long as the world keeps turning. I love you." Budo's confession made Tsuruzo tear up.

They came together and shared a sweet kiss as the cherry blossoms fell on the ground. After they separated, they held hands and walked out of the school together.

He found his soulmate.


End file.
